


血雨河川

by prettywhenyoucry



Category: X-Men
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettywhenyoucry/pseuds/prettywhenyoucry
Summary: 当延续了千年的战争结束，君临天下一统山河的是天潢贵胄，而普通人只有被战火倾轧，流离失所、妻离子散、失去尊严。虽然他们是同处一个时代的一个集体，却在历史书文的不同角落里各自孤单。一场血雨洗礼后，遵循世俗的基诺沙终于吞并了信仰神明的西彻斯特，从此以后，世界上属于变种人的国度就只剩下了一个。可惜人们互相压迫的习惯，自古恒有。在面对人类的时候，他们口口声声地喊着“为了所有变种人战斗”，可是在面对战败的同类时，他们却用镣铐、铁烙和项圈招待他们——正因为是同类，他们才清楚那股力量究竟有多可怕。帝国最后的王子Charles Xavier在笼子里等待着自己的末日，和他有国恨深仇的敌人的王子却给了他再活一次的机会。正如预言所说：属于西彻斯特的火焰还尚未熄灭，凤凰的高歌在废墟里响起。而你，我的孩子，待到你真正睁开双眼的那一刻，时间和大地将会永远铭记你的名字。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【警告】
> 
> 1.关系混乱，恶俗小美人鱼捡漏梗，洁癖慎入
> 
> 2.Non-Con，长年性剥削描写
> 
> 3.含屠杀、种族灭绝等暴力内容
> 
> 4.无特定时代背景，魔法奇幻向，可以理解成古代的文化背景现代的科技背景，类似于星战（？），不想参考任何历史，因为我不想再花钱买参考书了
> 
> 5.我不认黑凤凰里EC各自的人设
> 
> 6.生子，Jean是Erik和Charles的孩子
> 
> 7.捡漏王Raven，对魔形女有滤镜的魔形女粉请不要点进来

【楔子】

Logan很久没有回到过基诺沙的首都，因为这里的一切都和他天性所喜爱的热烈自由相悖——整座城市就像是一块巨大的金属雕琢出来的，通体闪耀着泼烈夏日也暖不了的阴冷铁灰。它像一个被浇筑在金铁里的守墓人，森森地坚实着脚下蝼蚁每一日的汲汲营营。

驱车离开郊区的枫树林，目之所及就像是被那片退潮而去的枫红灼伤的焦土。这里一切都是违背生物对生机本能向往的肃穆和庄严，像是规章条律里一个个容不得人情见缝插针生长的字眼。

尽管这破城市边缘一贯戒严紧张，但是今时却又不同于往日，Logan每开过半公里的距离就要遭逢一次哨卡盘查。一而再再而三，散漫久了的他不禁感到光火烦躁，心里开始暗骂Erik那臭小子又在犯什么浑。

终于进入了市中心，他将车停在了自己别墅的地下。那里的温室种了好些花，在他离开的日子里人工智能坚持不懈地打理，竟然花色一如他离去时，让人错觉时光过得格外慢。Logan停好了车，正准备上楼喝杯伏特加，却发现车库里有异状——他属于狼兽的敏锐让他感觉到这里还有另一个人的呼吸。

Logan浑身的神经崩了起来，可是他面临间不容发的悚然瞬间习惯了，倒没觉得多么紧张。从那个颤抖的呼吸里，他能感觉到对方很虚弱，也很紧张。

他弹出了金属爪子，虽然他没有凶神恶煞到会把入室的小偷都给穿胸杀死，但也是为了以防万一。

呼吸声从花坛一角传来，Logan蹑着极轻的步子，一点点靠了过去。然后他屏住呼吸，猛地蹿到了那人面前。

对方被他吓了一跳，在阴暗中护着自己腹部蜷缩成了一团。

“Logan……”他听到一个细微的的声音从那对绞紧的胳膊里传出来，不由得有些焦躁地呼了口气，把金属爪收回了手掌，拧开了这个角落的灯。

亮起来的光线在黑暗里描摹出一个纤瘦的少年的面容，他的皮肤比灯光还苍白，却比灯光冷，挤在锦绣花丛中，像是脸上的血色都被周围的鲜花给吸食走了，只留给他这肌理中最原始的苍白，沉冷如千万个纪元前的海底星霜。

少年蓝色的眼睛瞪得大大的，在他的眼睛里，破碎的镇静像一条塞满河道的玻璃，一面是热病般闪耀燃烧的光晕，一面是浸泡着白骨和冤魂的冰冷河水。

Logan抿了抿嘴唇，神色却没变化，他瞥了一眼少年的脖子，只见白皙的脖颈上几道血肉模糊的伤痕。他蹲了下来，掏出手帕拭了拭还在不住渗出的鲜血。

“你把项圈弄掉了？”Logan的声音听不出什么情绪。

少年点了点头，他双唇都是苍白的，脸上涔涔地冒着冷汗。

Logan放下手帕，叹了口气：“我带你上楼包扎一下，你哪里受伤了？”

“Logan……不能……我等会就走，在你这里，他会发现的。”少年强忍着某种锥心的痛苦，摇了摇头。

一直很冷静的Logan突然暴怒了起来，将手里染血的手帕恶狠狠地墙上一甩，低吼：“他发现就发现！他要是敢怎么样，我杀了他！”

看到他的怒火，少年愣了愣，却旋即苦笑了一声，虚弱地呢喃道：“你不能，Logan。如果这样，你会害死所有西彻斯特遗民。”

他的话像是某种致命的毒药，让Logan脸色一下煞白。他俯下身扶住了少年的胳膊，嘶哑着嗓子道：“车里边上有个小房间，我平时出任务如果受了重伤回来，可以立刻去那里应急。跟我来。”

少年抓着他的胳膊，颤颤巍巍站了起来，看到他站起来的样子，Logan脸色彻底变了。

——少年的衣服塌下去了一块，他肋骨断了。

Logan抓住他，声音因为激烈的愤怒而微微颤抖：“他打你了？！他……这是他打的？”

少年看着他，痛苦地摇了摇头。他已经站都站不稳了，佝着的背脊在半空中瑟瑟发抖着，像是一枝被折断的百合花。

“Charles，告诉我，你们发生了什么，Erik他在全城通缉你，一群又一群的西彻斯特人被聚集起来排查审问！”Logan逼问：“他对你又做什么混账事了？”

“他没有，Logan。”Charles疲惫地闭上了眼睛，豆大的汗珠从他额头滚滚而落。他仰起头来，脆弱的喉结暴露在了白莹莹的灯光下。“我怀上了他的孩子。”

 

Rogue不顾卫兵拦截，一路横冲直撞，气势汹汹地来到了这间房子的大露台上。这栋美国南部风格的建筑物不伦不类地被修筑上了希腊式的装饰，比如这个布满浮雕的阳台，像是从别人身上砍下来的肢体被缝合到了另一个人身上，但还是生机勃勃地爬满了紫藤罗和石头裂缝。

几个带着抑制项圈的西彻斯特奴隶像人偶一样条件反射地对她弯下腰，她蹙紧了漂亮的眉毛，看见Erik Lehnsherr和Selene正一起在开午后茶会的圆桌边喝酒交谈。对于她这个不速之客的到来，Erik倒是不震动也不愠怒，那双灰绿色的眼睛冷冷地朝她睨过来，尽管积攒了一路的怒气，可Rogue还是被那个眼神唬得血液一冷。

“Marie，什么事？”Erik发问，基诺沙有个不成文的规矩——如果你的顶头上司没有先说话，那你就必须闭嘴。所以这位基诺沙的王储养成了极好的习惯，总是一上来就开门见山，省得把下属都给憋死。

“你的卫兵扣留了我的司机！”Rogue厉声质问：“什么时候首都开始这样光天化日之下乱抢人了？”

“我感到很抱歉，不过他们是在行使例行公事。”Erik面无表情，这让Rogue的恼火不禁更上一层：“什么公事？您是成天闲得慌了，开始在街头乱抢人回去玩吗？！”

Erik眉头挑了挑，就在他要开口的时候，他的副官Azazel突然走进了阳台，没打招呼就开始火急火燎地报告起刚得到的情报：“Erik，他去过白夜大道边上一间地下诊所，让医生给他摘项圈，医生已经被我们拘留了，他们的说辞是看到项圈上的皇家专属徽章，就没敢给他做。”

听到他的话，Erik脸色骤变，居然猛地拍了一把自己的桌子，吓得一边的Selene都不禁一抖。

“他怎么敢！”Erik极少有这么暴怒失控的时候：“给我发公告——哪个医生吃了豹子胆敢给他做除项圈手术，我就把他的尸体挂在城墙上！”

Rogue看到这样把暴戾毫无顾忌地表露在脸上的Erik，不禁愣住了，过了半晌，她才反应过来：“Charles他……他逃跑了？”她把这句话重复了两遍，才能咀嚼了咽下去，但一时还是无法把这个惊人的事实消化了。

Rogue猛地抬起头来，愤愤地盯着他：“Erik，你这个混账，你又干什么了？上次我就警告了你，Charles现在身体太差，他现在不能跟你上床！你是不是又强逼人家了？！”

听到她的诘问，Erik软到在椅子里，左手用力地揪了一把头发，痛苦地深深皱起了眉，但最后还是只发出了一声沉重的叹息。

“他……”Rogue看着面前这个令人胆寒恐惧的帝国皇子，过了良久才犹豫着开口：“他不让我跟你说，其实上次我跟Hank检查出来了，他……有了你的孩子。”

【TBC】


	2. Chapter 2

Erik十六岁的时候，按照规矩，大人们让他从那一干西彻斯特人里挑出一个人来，做自己的贴身仆人。

 

然而，这不过是他私有的发泄工具的一种比较客套的说法。基诺沙皇室的男人们向来英俊儒雅、招蜂引蝶，为了防止他们到处制造皇室私生子，先代祖先立下了一个规矩——他们满了十六岁，就要在那些被基诺沙征服的国家的遗民中挑选一个，让对方来伺候自己过完初夜。

 

皇子和皇妃们往往只是地位对等的盟友，他们不需要是夫妻。这么一来，皇子可以把自己的欲望、暴虐或者旖旎情思全部发泄给那个奴隶。这对于那些在基诺沙的铁蹄下灭亡的民族来说，既是警告也是恩赐。即便有了孩子，因为另一方的卑微的地位没有权力去干涉拯救，孩子往往在还是胎儿的时候就会被处理掉。

 

Erik Lehnsherr是目前基诺沙首屈一指的青年才俊，跟他一样帅的没他有钱，和他一样有钱的没他有权，和他一样有权的，则没有他帅。同时，他也十分让自己的长辈头疼，光是他十六岁这一年，就上书了不下五次，极力陈词利害，劝说父皇废除抑制项圈。

 

“我们真正的敌人是大洋彼岸的人类，而不是变种人同胞！”Erik高挑挺拔的身躯在大殿里傲然倨立，因为他如今发育得迅疾，背后那一袭红底烫金花纹的披风已经够不到他靴跟了。“基诺沙应当是所有变种人的伊甸园，而不是少数变种人压迫其他变种人，这行为就和那些人类一样——愚蠢、落后、妄自尊大！为了应对那些虎视眈眈的人类，我们需要所有变种人的力量，而不是内斗消耗，因为我们的短视而流失这些天赋秉异的战士！”

 

Erik的父亲长得和他很像，只是更加严肃苍老，也更加阴冷：“我亲爱的儿子，这不是战争，这是征服。项圈是为了让他们世世代代铭记，基诺沙带来的血与火、毁灭与秩序！你还太年轻，不懂这些失败者的心理，一旦给他们自由，他们只会忘记我们放他们苟延残喘的恩典，带来祸乱！至于你说的人类，我们并没有打算放过他们，也永远不可能放过他们。但是，攘外必先安内。抑制项圈是为了基诺沙子民世世代代的安稳，而不是为了你一时理想主义的痛快！”

 

Erik被气得一撩披风，还想再跟父亲争执下去，周围的大臣却都开始叽叽喳喳。劝他不要继续跟皇帝较劲，要么就是责怪他太年轻，总是仗着一些天真浪漫的冲动，就来提一些不切实际的请求。

 

那一天走出大殿的时候，燠热窒闷的空气里飘过一波雨滴，这冷热夹缠着拍打着他的脸，带来一波又一波昏厥般的眩晕。道路两旁的落地灯里白光炽炽，把这沉冷黑夜烫出一排排滚烫的小洞。那闪耀的虚无背后是什么，也许他永远无从得知。

 

一个寒颤晃醒了他，他开始明白，原来他们喜欢喊的那些“为了变种人”“变种且自豪”的口号都是假的。这世上哪有那么多跟他一样的傻子，脚不沾地地去为了一个难以捉摸的大群体去绞拧自己的脑汁。辉煌御殿上，浩瀚大军前，一个个满脸义正辞严，说得那样冠冕堂皇，其实只是为了自己未来里那点可期的欲念和羞耻的贪婪扯来一块金玉琳琅的遮羞布罢了。

 

虽然Erik Lehnsherr是血统纯正得堪比贯穿基诺沙的兰珀河河水，他的地位不可置疑——基诺沙皇帝的独生子、皇位的正统继承人、极光岛亲王，但同时，他却无时无刻都在跟皇室传统对着干。他的叛逆让皇帝陛下伤透了脑筋，包括这次挑选贴身仆人，Erik也是一万个不情不愿，对于地位尊崇的礼教女官挑来的那些如花似玉的女奴们，他看都懒得看。

 

女官们径自气恼又无奈，只得跑去找和Erik从小关系亲密的未来的千岛公爵Emma Frost。这位一头金发、长相甜美的大小姐听了她们的一番诉苦，居然幸灾乐祸地笑了起来，唯恐天下不乱地向她们透露了一个秘密：“你们居然不知道吗？Erik他……他对女孩子脸盲！哈哈！”

 

就在女官们为了怎么跟皇帝陛下交差而急得像热锅上的蚂蚁的时候，那个把她们折腾得未老先衰的祖宗突然开了尊口：可以要仆人，但是必须是他自己指定的。

 

就在女士们松了口气的时候，Erik接下来提出的要求让她们脸色一下又风云变化、精彩纷呈，就像是好不容易把卡在喉咙里的一根刺给咳下去了，结果那根刺突然又卡了回来，而且这回卡得更深了。

 

而这位祖宗还特别潇洒地坐在他的梨花木交椅上，翘着一条长腿，优雅地歪着头，一条胳膊支在桌面上，骨节分明、修长匀称的手指有一下没一下地搓着自己的发丝——多么风姿英武的少年啊，可他此刻在这群女士眼中，俨然是个面目可憎的恶魔。

 

女士们战战兢兢地跑去跟皇帝汇报，皇帝陛下从堆积如山的公文里抬起了那位和小的像是同一个模子里捯饬出来的脸——不过他这张脸是久经风霜的，看上去比Erik少了一分年轻气盛，多了一分冷酷难测。皇帝倒剔起一边眉毛，问：“他非得要那个？”

 

“是的，殿下说，他不想跟一个自己丝毫不喜欢的陌生人完成人生的重要仪式。如果要论脸的话，他比较喜欢前西彻斯特王子Charles Xavier，希望陛下把他交给自己。”修女们挤成一团，精力交猝地考量着每一个字——尽量全部复述皇子的话，这样万一皇帝暴怒，她们也好扯开关系。

 

皇帝笑了一下，和蔼道：“你们不必如此紧张，女士们。我知道这孩子给你们添了不少麻烦。”

 

“不，陛下，为Lehnsherr家族尽忠是我们的荣誉。”女官们躬身行礼，整齐划一地表起了忠心。

 

皇帝叹了口气，沉吟半晌，念道：“这倒也不是难事，那个孩子性格也比较温顺，应该能够我儿子这阴晴不定的暴烈脾气。不过我已经把他送去Trask的实验室这么久了，现在要为了这种事要回来，Trask博士不知道是否允许。”

 

女官们互相使了个颜色，其中一人犹疑了一会，说道：“殿下说了，他料到您会有此为难，不过他已经考虑好了，如果Trask敢违抗皇命，拒不交人，他会……他会让他的亲卫队拿反坦克火箭筒把这个侏儒和他的实验室一起烧成白地。”

 

皇帝翘起两边的唇角，皮笑肉不笑地看着她们，盯得女郎们心里发毛。过了半晌，皇帝咬牙切齿地说道：“准了，既然他这么想上那个该死的Charles Xavier，就满足他。我希望这个可怜的小白兔可以好好伺候他，别因为我这个混账儿子旺盛的精力被折磨得英年早逝才好。”

 

【TBC】


	3. Chapter 3

冬季的一点雪意在苍灰的天际颤抖了几下，便夭折了，正如无声无息在湖心沉没的帆船。可天地之间这股寒意却沉甸甸的，朔风尖锐地扑刮如同一场剃刀雨，这是从远古的冰川里吹来的风，凄凉萧瑟里尽是没沾染过人息的荒凉。

 

风一头撞在玻璃上，发出“匡冷匡冷”的巨响，颇具醉酒疯汉的执拗和蛮力，粗野地掷落在实验室的寂静里，让人听了会担忧这楼会坍落在风中。可Charles听不见，他头上缠着新换上的绷带，那张属于十五岁孩子的稚嫩面孔上沁着的冷汗，滴滴凝聚着他这个年纪不该拥有的痛苦。

 

一根细细导管衔接着他项圈上的口子，正在给他输入镇静剂。他的安静却不是因为药物的作用，他苍白的皮肤已经被束缚带磨出了血痕，两根红色缎带一样缠着他的手腕和脚踝。

 

一旁的工作人员目光复杂地看着这个男孩，虽然Charles看上去孱弱、苍白，瘦骨嶙峋且伤痕累累，像只被遗弃在垃圾桶里的幼猫，可是他们都知道这个孩子有多可怕。如果摘下他的项圈，他将会比这座实验室里的任何一个人变种人都更像怪物。

 

通用项圈是银色的，配着蓝色的信号屏。可是Charles的项圈是特制的，黑沉沉的项圈上正对着喉头的位置是鲜红的信号屏。

 

为了防止被拘禁的变种人发狂时会因为项圈束缚而导致呼吸困难，这玩意都做得很纤细。Charles脖子上的这个，甚至像一圈后工业时代风格的红宝石项链。

 

他们都知道，西彻斯特人脖子上的项圈可不仅仅是为了抑制他们的变种能力。

 

医生摘下了导管，仔细地测量了他的脑波、血压和脉搏，数据都很平稳。一年前他们第一次把Charles绑上那个试验台的时候，他一直在哭喊。被单向玻璃隔起来的空荡荡的房间里，被绑着的男孩等着大大的蓝眼睛，眼泪不住地破碎在他的衣领上。

 

他撕心裂肺地喊着：“妈妈，妈妈！我好疼……好疼啊……”

 

可是后来渐渐地，他不再哭了。

 

他们惊异的是，这样高强度的实验，Charles却从来没有精神崩溃的现象。和他拥有同样天赋的人，却往往在第一天就会坚持不下去。

 

可是现在这个稀有的优秀实验体，却被Erik皇子仗着权力强行夺走了。工作人员都心有不甘。

 

基诺沙欢迎愿意为变种人服务的人类，因为皇帝承认慕强是人类本能。那些古旧的人类是一艘正在徐徐下沉的大船上的乘客，他很欢迎有人愿意坐在救生艇上投靠新的船只。

 

在这些人类里，有很多人却是人类社会所不理解不包容的疯子和恶徒，他们只是想要制造混乱和恐怖，Trask就是其中之一。

 

实验室里工作的不是没有变种人成员，只是人类和变种人交战的时代已经过去太久，对于变种人在实验台上的惨状他们无法感同身受。

 

他们仇恨的只有千年前拿着神祇的名义把他们的祖先放在火刑柱上烤的西彻斯特人，这份模糊而凌冽的仇恨在血脉里传承了千年，已经变成了扭曲却无懈可击的信仰，让他们可以毫无愧疚地把西彻斯特人开膛破肚。

 

西彻斯特旧日宫廷里的人，或多或少地都知道一点——Charles Xavier从出生起就没享受过几天王子的荣耀，却承担了身为王子的全部义务和代价。

 

Ororo背着手，一动不动的站在实验室门口的寒风里。

 

她黝黑的脸庞在玻璃和铁丝网反射的光芒里像是一颗黑珍珠，里面包裹着她那在风暴和烈日里沸腾的故土——暴烈的土地，桀骜的臣民。在那片莽荒里，她面容异常地美丽精致，可是其他女孩要么喜欢茶杯蛋糕，要么喜欢荷叶边洋装，唯独Ororo与众不同——她喜欢在战场上砍人。

 

Rogue表示如果她有Ororo的能力的话，她会在气象局找份悠闲的工作，这样就有大把时间在家跟猫玩。可Ororo却选择在战场上拿闪电把瑟瑟发抖的敌军劈个七荤八素，或者用暴雨把一支小分队浇个透心凉。

 

现在这个凶悍又冷静的年轻战士肃立在实验室门口，只为了接走长官的新玩具。

 

Ororo从小接受军事化教育，对于上级的指令无论巨细都毫无怨言，哪怕对方的任务要求仿佛生活不能自理了也照单全收。可是她近来对自己的新长官——皇太子Erik Lehnsherr——感到十分不满：

 

“殿下，您让我召唤暴雨是因为逼出哪里藏匿的叛军吗？”

 

“并不，我绘画课作业要求画雨景，可我不大记得下雨什么样了。快点，不然那帮老头子又要去跟我父皇唠叨。”

 

——诸如此类，Erik总是为了一点小事就要搞的阖天下不安宁，而本人却一贯理直气壮。

 

她看见实验室的大门徐徐打开，一行人簇拥着一个小小的身影走了出来。那个孩子脸色苍白得发青，步伐虚浮，但是他拒绝了别人的搀扶，自己颤颤巍巍地走着，像是每一步都踏在了刀山火海上。

 

Ororo跟负责交接的工作人员握了握手，实际上她非常厌恶这些对自己同胞下手没轻重的人，可她知道自己什么都改变不了。

 

——就连那位动辄就呼风唤雨、翻天覆地的Erik殿下都做不到的事，她又何德何能去做到。

 

“他昨天进行了主脑计划的数据采集，可能精神会不太稳定。”对方说完，一扭转身就揪住Charles的后衣领，拎小猫一样把男孩提溜到了自己和Ororo中间，仿佛他非常畏惧这位黑皮肤白头发的战神，要拿这个十五岁的男孩当盾牌隔着她一样。

 

Ororo皱了皱眉，正准备去搭男孩的肩膀，却突然有一个年轻沉稳的声音从她脑后落在了她欲伸出的手上：“我来。”

 

这个声音无论何时，都有一股仿佛藏着重重心事的澄沙感。近距离听起来，却比战场上的喧天杀声和枪弹齐鸣还要震慑人心，教人的灵魂深处被激起一股隐约的凄迷来。

 

一只修匀劲瘦的手越过她，伸向了Charles，却没有抓住他的胳膊，而是摸了摸他的脸颊。那只练习弓箭、骑术和运筹帷幄的手里生了薄薄的茧，使得他的抚摸中隐藏着幼犬的牙齿，轻柔的抚触也变成了棱角分明的吮啮。

 

Charles抬起头来，看见了一年未见的阳光天空，还有比阳光天空和他分离得还要久的人。

 

Erik看了一眼他身上的杏黄色实验服，皱了皱眉头，开口道：“怎么还这么穿，难看死了。”说完便将身上的呢大衣脱下来裹住了Charles，顺势将人一把捞进了怀里。他拍了拍Charles的背，转过脑袋对身后的随从使了个眼色，Rogue便立刻上来牵住Charles的手，把他带进了车里。

 

Charles在Rogue的牵引下，一壁往前走，一壁却执着地回过头来看着Erik，而Erik只是微笑着，迅速地对他眨了一下左眼。

 

待到Charles被Rogue带进了车里，Erik立马换上了另一幅面孔，面无表情看向面前的实验室人员，冷声发问：“你们拿他干什么了？”

 

“殿下，这是陛下亲自批准的计划。”对方显然知道这二世祖只顾忌自己亲爸，不由得做出一副捏住了蛇七寸的小人得志模样。

 

Erik冷笑一声，绿眼睛里的目光一寸寸地挪过对方全身，顺道用眼神把对方的乔张架势给剪碎了一地。

 

“我父皇有的时候会犯糊涂，而我，则会纠正他的错误。”他不轻不重地说道：“什么主脑，这样的装置做出来简直是痴人说梦。主脑设计图的绘制人Hank McCoy已经失踪了，他是个天才，你们？一群庸才，蠢材！竟然打主意想钻研天才的作品，真是鸭子学天鹅。”

 

一干人被他训得脸上一阵蓝一阵绿，跟走马灯一样各种色彩过了一遭，可是谁也不敢惹这个前不久才放话要把他们实验室夷平的恶魔，于是纷纷噤声，跟一群缩着头的鳖一样闷闷地挨骂。

 

Charles坐在车里，一直盯着车窗外Erik的身影，他的蓝眼睛里没有刚走出地狱的人该有的迷惘和怯懦，反而是一片清醒明净，这令对面的Rogue啧啧称奇。

 

“Charles，我叫Marie，是个医生。”为了打破车内尴尬的沉默，Rogue开口自我介绍：“你可以叫我Rogue——我的能力是吸收对方的变种能力，有的时候会有能力失控暴走的病人，我会暂时吸走他们的能力，让他们平静下来。”

 

Charles转过头来，冲着她露出礼貌的笑容：“我想，你应该不会想替我保管我的能力。”

 

一阵阴恻恻的寒意蹿过脊梁，Rogue张了张嘴，又耸了耸肩，回答：“其实我吸收过心灵感应者的能力。你知道Emma Frost吗？一个和你一样的心灵感应者。别看她冷淡从容的样子，几年前她可是被这个天赐的礼物折腾的夜夜睡不着觉。”

 

Charles点了点头：“我明白。”

 

“吸走她的能力的那短短几分钟里，我只想尽快地把这个天赐的礼物还给她。”Rogue一边回忆，一边笑了：“你和她居然都没疯，这可真是个奇迹。”

 

“这不是奇迹，Marie小姐，这是诅咒。”Charles对着她，眼睛却像在看不知道是哪里的远方：“因为是我打败了它，所以此后余生都得活在它的诅咒下。而当年若是它打败了我，那倒好了，那样一来我也算解脱了。”

 

 

八年前。

 

走廊上倏忽响起一片错杂的脚步声，霎时间午后的宁静被这阵嘈乱搅碎。待到声音一股脑地倾进了走廊尽头的拐角，又纷纷撞落在金铁上，放出砰砰巨响——那是砸门的声音，夹杂着人的喘息和叫喊：“殿下，殿下！”

 

他们撞开门的时候，只见寝殿里的窗帘在徐徐热风里飘荡着，然而落地窗已经不见了，它此刻仰倒在窗外的草坪上，成了一滩玻璃河流，阳光嘁嘁喳喳地在上面跃动，发出无声的呢喃。

 

这屋子里所有的金属都不在它们该在的位置上，它们被生生剥离，就像一个人被用外力抽出了骨架，然后那骨架又拆开了，骨头硬生生地扎进他的皮肉里。房间墙壁上插满了金属，仿佛一个巨大的铁处女，朝着众人张开了利刃凛凛的怀抱。

 

那片嘈乱的中间躺着一个女人，她额角流着血，肩膀上插着一根被掰下来的窗框。

 

八岁的小男孩抱着自己的膝盖坐在角落里，他愣愣地看着窗外空洞的天光。草坪上那片碎玻璃交织成的彩虹河流，是片被裂缝划破的天空，上面没有宁静，只有一片躁动的光谱。

 

就在不久前，那些金属突然离开了它们的位置，纷纷地朝他飞来，附着在他身上，宛若甩不掉的一个冷冰冰的、坚硬的牢笼，紧紧地箍着他。他身体里，那片杳冥的虚空在啃噬他，他的身体外，那些冰冷的金属在吞没他。

 

照顾他的女佣走了过来，他嘶吼着：“离我远点！”然后那些金属突然纷纷弹开，像千针万刃一样朝着四壁弹射而去。房间里下起了一场钢铁的暴雨，午后的静谧被碾碎成血泥。

 

“Erik，你做了什么？”他听见了父亲的声音，在咫尺之遥的地方响起，可是他已经感觉不到父亲的关切了。他只能咬着下嘴唇，摇了摇头。

 

他听见父亲发出叹气，摸了摸他的脑袋。他知道，在那次九死一生的西彻斯特之旅后，他就已经不是父亲所熟悉的那个儿子了。他在变成一个自己也不知道是什么的东西，分明周围有许多人，可他还是觉得自己在孤军奋战，在一步步走向一个古老的噬人陷阱。

 

Erik把头埋在了手臂间，那片狭小的空间里有茶沫和洗衣粉的味道，但是没有他想要的味道。他只想要回到曾经的那个梦里，去找那只会带他去往秘密乐园的兔子。

 

 

此刻，车厢的摇晃让Erik昏昏欲睡。他左手支着脑袋，右手揽着Charles的背。Charles已经趴在他的腿上睡着了——那些镇静剂起了药效，他呼吸深深浅浅的，睡得并不安稳。Erik摸了摸他额头上的绷带，上面渗出了点点血渍。他不禁撇了撇嘴——这个人，真是无论何时何地都能把自己弄得惨兮兮的。

 

Charles的体温摩挲着他的大腿，他第一次这样紧挨着他的肉体。现在这枚皎洁的月亮被他从那幽暗空寂的夜给给摘到了属于他的白昼里，可他却难以感到兴奋。如果只是养了个宠物，那倒轻松很多，可这是一个人，人的寿命比宠物长多了。

 

Charles才十五岁，如果仅仅依靠着Erik，他并不大可能在这个国破家亡的命运里安然度过余生。

 

——他真的要像基诺沙陈腐的惯例一样，去占有Charles吗？想到这里，Erik胸口一阵痉挛，说不清是雀跃还是恐惧。如果说他救下Charles是曾经隔着牢笼栏杆的那惊鸿一瞥的话，其中倒也脱不去情欲的干系。

 

可是Erik不想如此，他心中有个神圣甜美的愿望，所有的爱和温柔都属于那个影子，就连人生中这神秘野蛮的仪式，也该郑重其事地奉献于那人。

 

然而，想到那个影子在现实里的具象形态，他又开始觉得没意思了——他并非对这个先西彻斯特公主的蓝色鳞片有什么意见，反而非常欣赏她身上那种特异的异域之美。虽然她本人似乎总在普通人形态和原本的样子之间纠结的不安情绪令Erik感到难以理解——在他这个严重脸盲眼里，他觉得两个样子都差不多，实在不能理解Raven本人在纠结什么。

 

Raven当年救了Erik一命，因为Erik那时送给她的信物，她得以在国破家亡后得到特别的照顾。

 

Raven公主不需要像其他遗民一样戴项圈、被拘禁、甚至像她的王兄一样彻底失去自由和尊严。她在基诺沙情报局的监视下过着丰衣足食的生活。可是Erik很清楚，父皇这么安排还有其他的考量——这个老狐狸想要让她作为基诺沙和西彻斯特结合的代表，许配给Erik。

 

曾经在性命攸关的危机之中和她互相扶持的那几天里，Erik对她献出了此生最初的爱意。可是再度见到她，他却找不回当初的感觉。仿佛爱意的壳子下的热情已经被烧光了，已经变成了一堆冷冰冰的灰烬。如今他全然靠着对过往梦幻的坚持和执念在维持那片空壳，可他自己不会承认一切都是在惨淡经营。他以为这是一种伟大的信仰——对种族可以有信仰，对个体也可以。

 

那辆跟棺材一样黑沉沉的皇室专车驶过一条柏油弯道，穿过斑斓树影，转进了首都郊外一片岑寂的湖区。不远处一幢幢白色的屋顶探出山丘，那是Erik的私人行宫。

 

这一排屋子是典雅的帕拉迪欧风格建筑，像一群穿着白色盛装的贵族少女坐在湖光山色间野餐。纷繁的花朵是少女们厚重的蕾丝面幕上点缀的碎宝石，葳蕤的藤萝则是她们衣袖边缘的蕾丝花纹。

 

这座华殿曾经属于一位贤良的皇后，Erik的母亲。

 

晚间，Charles在热气蒸腾的浴缸里醒来，他四肢仍旧是麻痹的。温热的水流裹着花瓣在他身体上拂过，舔弄着他身体上细碎的伤口，他麻木的身体感觉不到疼痛。

 

Charles动了动，水哗啦啦地响了起来。他扶着浴缸边缘撑起了身体，过了半晌视野才渐渐分明。他看到了天花板上《法厄同的坠落》的浮雕，因为浸染着水汽，那属于远古神魔的祭礼场景上像弥漫着遮天蔽日的雾。

 

Charles摸了摸脖颈，项圈还在。这东西水泡不坏火烧不融，他有点怀疑哪天就算自己尸骨无存了，这项圈也还会好好的在那里，闪着嘲笑的冷光。

 

浴室门被推开了，一个仆人端着托盘走了进来，托盘上放着毛巾和一套丝绸睡衣。仆人没有看他，也没有和他说话，只是毕恭毕敬地垂首站立在一边。Charles有些讽刺地想——自己在西彻斯特都没有受过这等待遇。

 

那时候，他只是王宫里的一个笑话，一个被遗弃的累赘。他的亲生父亲让人捉着他，给他注射各种药物；女佣把冷掉的黑面包扔在他脸上，让他捡起来吃；侍卫用靴子把他踢进房间，给他戴上沉重的脚镣，使得他去倒一杯水要拖着脚镣走上半个小时；那些人狞笑着，把他吊在房间里，给他灌烈性的药物，看他痛得在铁链间打滚，然后拿刀子凑近他，割开他的手臂放血……

 

想着这一桩桩一件件，Charles感到那痛苦又回来了，在他脑子里嗡鸣。他右手抚上左手手臂，那里有一排横着的伤疤，从手腕一直排列到手肘处，像瘾君子细致铺开的白粉——他的血确实是某些瘾君子的救命药。

 

他们割开过他，去救一个人，那次他无法选择却心甘情愿。后来他割开自己，也是为了救一个人——救一个他发自真心地爱慕的人，那是可以选择的情况下的心甘情愿。

 

那痛苦在他脑子里沸反盈天，让他差点以为项圈失效了。那些声音又回来了，那一个个来自过去的幽灵，面目狰狞，满眼仇恨，他们流着血泪，咒骂他、唾弃他。

 

——“你这个怪物、杀人犯！”

 

“我没有！没有杀她！”Charles陡然发出一声尖叫，抱着脑袋跌回水里。霎时间他什么声音都听不到了，亦不知今夕何夕。他只能感到冷冰冰的潮水淹没了自己，水里的冤魂把自己拽向一个散发着植物腐烂香气的黄昏，那条路上爬满了行将枯萎的花朵，连蝴蝶也遗弃了他们。太阳红淋淋的，像颗流血的囊肿。他在这条路的尽头抱着母亲冰冷的尸体哭泣……那些毒蛇涌了过来，把母亲吞没了，缠住了他的四肢和脖子，让他呼吸不到空气……

 

然后他被抱住了，被拖离出了这漫长的窒息的深渊，Erik把他揽在怀里，拍着他的脸：“醒醒，Charles！”

 

Charles迷茫地睁开眼睛，他看见那双灰绿色的眼睛，那是他在笼子里唯一能看见的森林和大海的颜色，被铁栅栏切割成两半，一半是恶魔一半是神明。母亲说，恶魔和神明是他们一族注定要献身的至高存在。

 

“是实验扰乱了你的脑子。”Erik叹了口气：“真不知道他们为了那台该死的机器，还要牺牲多少条变种人的命。”

 

他纡尊降贵地给Charles擦干水，套上自己的那套睡衣，发现对于瘦弱矮小的Charles而言，他的衣服还是太大了，滑溜溜的丝绸挂不住皮肤，Charles一边的肩膀露了出来，像一截新发的嫩芽。

 

“……明天我让裁缝过来。”Erik说完，又忍不住多端详了几下Charles白皙的肩膀，不由自主地吞咽了几口。等他反应了过来，顿时羞愤得恨不得抽自己两耳光——他才十五岁！你这个禽兽！

 

尽管室内暖气很足，可Erik还是怕他着凉，拿毯子裹着他，把他抱到了躺椅上。Charles一直低着头，紧紧地绞着自己的手，神情若有所思。尊贵的Erik殿下只会抽人骂人不会照顾人，这情形着实令他有些为难，只得用传呼铃让女仆去倒杯热巧克力。但是女仆为难地表示，殿下平时从来不喝这增膘的玩意儿，所以现在行宫里没有材料。

 

“那随便什么热的饮料都行，还要我手把手教你们吗？自己不会想办法？”Erik不耐烦地冲着对讲机低吼，然后啪地一下给了开关一巴掌。

 

他扭过头，险些被吓一跳——Charles正直愣愣地看着他。

 

“怎么了，Charles？”Erik不安地问。

 

Charles环顾了一下四周，摸了摸自己坐着的躺椅，细声发问：“要在这里吗？”

 

一阵冷热交加的浊流淌过Erik的心脏，他隐隐明白Charles在说什么，可他表面上却极力装着糊涂：“什么在哪里。”

 

“你要在这张椅子上干我吗。”Charles的蓝眼睛里解读不出纯粹的情绪来，他想起来了，Erik说过，他恨西彻斯特人，因为西彻斯特人杀死了他的母亲。他会把西彻斯特人——尤其是Charles——当成烂泥一样放在脚下碾踏。

 

Erik怔住了，他没想到Charles会这么直接地问出来。

 

过了良久，他才摇了摇头：“我不会，Charles。在这里没有西彻斯特人和基诺沙人，只有变种人，我们是平等的。如果我强迫你做这种事，那就是强辱弱小。我不会这么做。”

 

Charles笑了，昏黄的壁灯在他虎牙上闪着光：“你怎么就确信我是弱小。”

 

Erik翻了个白眼：“刚才是谁一副要厥过去的样子的？”

 

“唔，Erik，你很有进步。”Charles轻叹道：“为了不辜负你的美意，那我今晚睡在沙发上，多谢款待。”

 

“你这种人到死都在对别人的思想指手画脚。”Erik耸了耸肩，却走了过来，双臂撑在躺椅两侧，曲过胳膊，一下一下地抚弄着Charles湿漉漉的刘海：“你跟我睡床，我可以睡在外侧，以免你滚下床去。”

 

***

 

Charles并不喜欢研习西彻斯特的历史，在那时年幼的他眼中，那蓝丝绒硬皮封面的大部头是一部血泪和愚昧浇筑的挽歌。封面上印着的西彻斯特王室纹章正是将他们毁灭的根源——那个半神半魔纹章，象征着西彻斯特历代信仰的神明与恶魔。

 

虽然导致西彻斯特覆灭的原因很是复杂多样，但大体还是可以归纳成四个字——“神棍误国”。

 

一千年前和一千年后一样，这个世界上只有一个属于变种人的国家。一千年前是西彻斯特，一千年后是基诺沙。

 

西彻斯特的王室构成非常神奇，就像这个国家国民组成一半是变种人一半是神棍一样，王室自古以来都是神明后裔和变种人通婚产生后裔。在西彻斯特，“Xavier”这个姓氏代表的不是某个血脉，而是变种人和神明后裔的孩子。

 

这样结合的好处在于，历任国王的个人能力都很强大。然而坏处在于，各位国王的品性不大稳定。

 

每一个Xavier出生的时候，臣民都要在家瑟瑟发着抖跟神明祈祷，希望不要生出来一个疯子或者反社会变态。

 

西彻斯特人一旦遇到了天大的事，他们会先开会，但并非一起商量解决方式，而是凑在一起祈祷。对神明和恶魔的信仰在西彻斯特就是万法之源的法律，是终极的准则。然而很多时候，神明并不会回应人们的祈祷，于是渐渐地有人开始怀疑神明的存在。这种怀疑当然不被允许，于是便有了异端裁判所和火刑，教会广场上总是隔三差五就飘来一股焦香，让住在附近的人都不敢去回味最近吃的烤鸭烤鹅。

 

这样烧来烧去，也算是自己给民众的一点星星之火添了把柴，最终对打着神的名义的掌权者的愤恨终于成了燎原之势。被宗教迫害的人们脱离了西彻斯特，来到荒凉的北方大陆自立门户。一千年来，两边仗没少打，笔墨官司也不曾停歇。但是基诺沙信仰的是世俗——是科学、物质和真正的铁与血。这个奄奄一息随时要被南方的庞然大物踩死的蕞尔小国，经年累月下来竟然奇迹般地成长为了一方霸主，和曾经的故国互成掎角之势。

 

最后它们的结局，便是世人皆知了。

 

实际上基诺沙的高层人士们心里都明白得很，若是光靠着那几样信条，他们不可能迎来这样的辉煌。最后带领他们冲破荒野的阻隔横扫千军的，实际上是仇恨的力量。

 

西彻斯特人对仇恨避趋如洪水猛兽，因为他们自诩清正高洁，决不去沾染这样污秽黑暗的情绪。可是基诺沙人不同，他们不仅承认的仇恨，还拥抱它，让它变成自己一往无前的动力。

 

Erik躺在床上，装满气泡水的杯子原本被冰块冻透了，此刻却在他手心一点点温暖了下去。他还没到饮酒的年纪，皇室对自己子孙后代的标准往往比对平民还要严苛，因为作为灯塔和旗帜，他们必须以身作则。

 

实际上Erik很想尝尝那酒水的味道，也许那冰冷缠绵的琥珀色液体能带他回到曾经的梦境里去。那个梦里有他的小兔子和海边的城堡，还有一盘未下完的棋。

 

他睡觉习惯拉开窗帘、开着壁灯，窗外的月色总是看不分明，被室内的光线喧宾夺主，成了黯淡的影子。他想起自己第一次遇见Charles也是在这样的夜晚。正因为被反复警告不要去后花园，所以他非得去看看，然后他在那里看见了Charles。

 

“你们西彻斯特人为什么从来不向恶魔祈祷？恕我直言，也许那会比向神祈祷更管用。”Erik戏谑地说道。

 

“你想知道吗？”Charles侧过头来，冲他弯起了唇角。他的头发一年未修理，已经长得铺满了枕头，在这乱蓬蓬的卷发丛里，他蓝色的眼睛被灯光晕染出一股神秘的鬼魅气息，仿佛一只在亚麻色的草丛中掠起的蓝色天鹅，那是天涯的极光在皑皑白雪上的反射。

 

“这个秘密反正你们也用不到了，不是吗？”Erik侧过头，衔着一抹不知道是嘲讽还是兴味的笑意看着他。

 

Charles看着他，抿着唇笑了：“向神明请求，神明不会有所索取，但它未必会回应；向恶魔请求，恶魔必然回应，然而它一定有所索取。”

 

“也就是说，你们不愿意为了心愿付出任何代价？”Erik一哂。

 

“不，是没有任何心愿值得用灵魂去交换。”Charles看着天花板，喃喃地回答。

 

Erik闻言，立时沉默了。过了半晌，他才讷讷开口：“对于当时我说过的话，后来我时常感到不安。”

 

“何必呢，我能理解。”Charles打了个哈欠：“这个世界上，针对我的误会和不到点子上的批评已经太多。要是我非得去锱铢计较一番，那可得累煞人。不过让我比较好奇的是，你为什么会突然改变主意？”

 

Erik垂下眼睫：“我听了你的建议，去西彻斯特集中营看了。”

 

Charles发出闷闷的轻笑：“我知道的，Erik，你不是一个坏孩子，你只是需要被正确的途径说服罢了。”

 

Erik刚想对Charles老气横秋的评价表示不满，可回首一看，发现他已经窝在被子里睡着了。他的位置靠近窗户，脸庞沐浴在了月色和灯光交融的光辉里，这番明暗交映，蓦然描勒出了几分勾魂摄魄的韵致来。

 

Erik像是被什么咬了一口，猛地把头转回了另一侧。他不得不承认，Charles是个美人——或许用美人这个词来形容一个十五岁少年，实在是奇怪至极。可是Charles却那么适合，好像这个词就是为了形容他而产生的一样。

 

他像一尊古典主义雕塑被浇灌进了后现代印象派的色彩，他脸上鲜明的颜色不会给观众机会去仔细揣摩他的脸——那是一场因为狂热的智慧和激情而颤抖着燃烧的焰火。他的大眼睛看上去总是缺乏安分，里面喧哗躁动着一个深邃的灵魂。那长长的眼尾即便不笑的时候也骄矜地扫进厚重的双眼皮里，仿佛驱策黎明的太阳神手中高高扬起的鞭子。

 

Erik并非对他没有妄想，只是他身上散发出来的热烈和高贵每每总让他犹疑。Erik知道自己是个冷血无情、性格孤僻的人，多年来他的偏执冲动给周围的人带来了太多的麻烦。所以他不需要伴侣这种东西，爱情对他来说，起到的作用仅仅是偶尔让他能想起当个有血有肉的普通人的滋味，其余的对他而言，都是画蛇添足的负累。

 

他知道自己不应当也不能够驾驭这样的灵魂的，他不是不知道Charles有多么缜密的心机和智慧。那一年，自己身为一个权势通天的皇子居然被关在笼子里不见天日的Charles给蒙骗得没起一点疑心。后来知道真相的时候，他确实震怒无比，甚至想把Charles踩在脚下践踏羞辱，可是再次看见他，Erik却又立刻明白了——他办不到。

 

他叹了口气，放下了酒杯，滚进被子里去睡了。两个人之间距离宽的可以跑马，辗转间Erik倏忽感到有个毛绒绒的东西擦着自己的脸，他顺手一摸，发现居然是Charles的一缕头发。Charles的头发柔软鬈曲，繁密得发黑，像一捧轻轻摩擦着他指尖的飞沙。他神差鬼使地没有放开手，而是拈着这缕发梢睡着了。

 

梦里他回到了八岁的时候，和母亲一起去西彻斯特探访一位故人。他在车厢里看着一本画册，画面上的蜡笔花草突然猛地颤动起来，画里的世界发生了地震，一下波及到了外面。他们乘坐的车被掀翻了，母亲抱着他，在突然塌陷的汽油味的废墟里。她紧紧地抱着他，他抓着她的一缕头发，不敢松手。

 

Erik做着噩梦，手用力地攥紧了Charles的头发，把Charles痛醒了。他爬起来看着冷汗连连的Erik，叹了口气，手指握住了颈间的项圈，项圈传来“咔”的一声就打开了，被他取了下来。

 

他看着深陷噩梦泥淖的Erik，手指搭上了自己的太阳穴。与此同时，Erik的噩梦渐渐地平息了下来，他松开了紧皱的眉头，安然地睡熟了。

 

Charles面无表情地放下了搭在太阳穴上的手指，俯下身轻轻抚摸着Erik尖翘的发梢。

 

“原谅我，Erik。”他说着，一滴泪从他矢车菊一样湛蓝的眼睛里坠落，摔碎在了Erik的耳廓。

 

【TBC】


	4. Chapter 4

Lehnsherr家的男人们总有股风流油滑、工于内媚的腔调。他们对于美色的欣赏都带着一种诗情画意和高雅的对于艺术品的赞叹——然而艺术品也是物件，他们把欣赏和尊重向来分得很开。

 

但在评鉴美人这方面，Erik却是个彻底的外行。他从小就患有一个奇怪的病症——他分不清楚女人的脸。这病症倒也不是与生俱来，像他的青梅竹马Emma Frost和他的母亲的脸他就能分清楚。可是在他八岁那场事故以后，女人们无论是天姿国色还是粗颜鄙貌，在他眼里都逐渐面目模糊。

 

在Erik眼里，女人们的脸就是一张张饼，只是这一张张饼有着不同颜色的头发，有的时候他甚至连头发颜色都记不太清。

 

Emma在用她那惊才绝艳的心理学造诣和得天独厚的天赋替他剖析了一番，只是笑着连连叹息，说他脑子没问题，这应该是某种生理性的病灶。

 

“我只想知道自己在你眼中还是那个绝世美女吗？”Emma不要脸地问。

 

“你在我眼里甚至不是个女人。”Erik冷笑着回答。

 

这种脸盲症伴随着他长大，渐渐地他也就不以为意了。虽然这么一来，他永远难以想象史诗神话里那些倾国倾城的美人都是什么模样，在看那些散发着寒香的精装铜版纸书籍的时候，他常常发自内心地觉得里面那些为了女人倾覆天下血染河山的君王们脑子有病。

 

直到他看到了Charles，那一眼里他突然间就明白了那千万年前倾国倾城的风姿是多么摧枯拉朽、雷轰电掣的震撼。对于一个从小被当做千古明君来培养的天之骄子而言，那一眼是一种毁灭。

 

所以他极力压制着自己对Charles那种枝枝蔓蔓的欲望与渴求，任由着它们在自己心底开满毒花，他决计不会撕开哪怕一个小口子让它们爬出来。Erik并不懂得太复杂的感情，并非他成长环境过于单纯，而是太过复杂。母亲这一角色在他青春里的缺席让他不得不自我保护，割舍掉一切可能让他泥足不前、深陷其中的情感，因为没有人会来开导他。

 

他父亲是个彻彻底底的君王，君王高坐庙堂之上，管的是一个国家里的武运文道和山川水土，心里早就没空容得下带着温度的血肉私情。Erik知道那是自己以后应该成为的样子。在西彻斯特那起事故发生后，他的父亲对于妻子的死亡表现出来的只有遗憾没有伤心。Erik明白，这是他的身份要求他必须冷血无情。

 

所以对于Charles，他既向往又防备。他防备的是初见时心里那种水入热油的喧沸，那声音和震动都太有温度了，会把他从一个合格的君王的位置上拖拽下来。

 

但那种煞气腾腾的冲动，在他心里绝不是爱情。Erik心中，爱情总是跟“一生”“无瑕”之类宗教性的字眼联系在一起，他对Charles的感觉是那种血肉俱全的、焖在胸臆里滚烫得惊人的炽烈的痒痛，甚至有几分藏污纳垢的不堪。想来跟爱情也全无关系。

 

冬天的清晨，光线总是沾染上舒朗的颓败。Erik早早地就醒了，天光透过眼皮渗进来，汇聚成漫山遍野的罂粟的红，如坠入吸食鸦片后的迷境。Charles的那缕发还被他握在手里，已经被汗水打湿了，他想起噩梦里手里紧紧攥着的母亲的发梢，仿佛把他牵引出迷宫的魔法毛线团。噩梦的尽头是一片海，浪花扑腾着，在沙塘边缘碎裂成无数只乳白的鸽子。一盘象棋的残局散落在潮湿的沙滩上，快十年过去，他还是没能解开那局两败俱伤的棋。

 

Erik有个喜欢装睡的坏毛病，那合上的眼睛能隔绝一些现实世界里的吵闹，让他在清醒和沉睡之间找到一隅属于自己的角落，调整一下情绪。他有些不情愿松开手里的头发，毕竟他已经被Charles留给他的印象折磨了这么久，此刻难道还不能将他的一缕头发揉圆搓扁么？

 

他就这样在冬日阳光里闭着眼睛，过了一会，那一缕头发在他手里动了起来，像一只苏醒过来的毛茸茸的小动物，蹭着他的掌心脉络。那一霎，冬天的阳光变成了兜头淋下的热酒，浇了他一个脸热耳酣。然后Erik发现这温热不是自己的心理作用——Charles凑了过来，两条胳膊圈住了他的脖子。Erik将眼睛抬起一条缝，往下睨了一眼，发现Charles没有醒，他的额头弧线下面是他的鼻子，像只小鸟的头部，轻轻地、柔软地啄在Erik的脖子上。

 

突然间Erik有些无法忍受，他头脑一片空白，一把推开了Charles，跟被踩到了尾巴一样把自己拔出了被窝，带着一丝刚睡醒的怔忪在床沿正襟危坐，瞪着自己面前的空气。

 

Charles揉了揉眼睛，迷迷瞪瞪地从床上爬了起来。多年来被圈禁的屈辱生活没有让这个尊贵的昔日王子忘了讲究，他眯着惺忪的睡眼，条件反射地整理衣襟，从床上跳下来，走到镜子前拿手指梳理起了头发。他头发长得直达腰迹，让他看起来像是个会生病的洋娃娃，一个被从拉斐尔前派画作里古老的田园河间上扔出来的孤寂精灵。

 

但是Charles一开口，这股古老神秘的艺术氛围就幻灭了：“Erik，我想吃布丁。”

 

Erik皱眉看向他，像在端详一个傻猴子，等看得他彻底清醒了，才打了个哈欠，钮开了床头的传唤铃：“早餐准备一个布丁……不，不是我要吃，我才不会要吃这种幼稚的零嘴！”

 

听到他的话，Charles嗤地笑了一声，他摇了摇头，头发不停地从肩膀滑落下来，他隔一会就要伸手捞一把。正烦乱时，眼角瞥见桌子上一根缎带，那是用来束窗帘的，他也管不上那么多，把缎带拿起来束住了自己的头发。那一刻他脸上的窗帘也被拉开了，无尽的春色活色生香地倾泻而出。让推门进来送早餐的女佣都有点被摄住心神，放下盘子之后梦游一样离去了。

 

Charles去盥洗室洗漱的时候，Erik才回过了神一样，掩着嘴欲盖弥彰地清了清嗓子。等Charles出来，他已经俨然一副衣冠楚楚的样子，坐在餐桌边优雅地用水晶高脚杯喝着他的薄荷汽水。

 

Charles挖出一块布丁放进嘴里，品味了一下，继而十分欠揍地表示：“不太地道，应该少放一点丁吉利粉。”

 

Erik额头上跳出一根青筋，他皮笑肉不笑地捏着手里的报纸，表示：“如果你坚持每天早上吃这个，那你到了中年会变成一个啤酒肚胖子。”

 

Charles微笑：“能顺顺利利地生活到中年发福，那岂非美事一桩？”

 

这句话倒是戳中了Erik的心事，他没有说话了。因为在他心里，Charles的中年是远远和他无关的东西。这个在他面前吃着布丁的小男孩，对他来说却是一种无从把握的虚幻，他们之间的联系里没有人间烟火，只有细想起来就会引起酸涩的铁栏杆和铁项圈——都是金属，散发出冷冰冰的血腥味。

 

两人沉默着各吃各的，Erik喜欢一边看报纸一边吃早餐。一个十六岁的半大少年做派跟个老油条一般。Charles看了他几眼，终于开口：“吃饭的时候看报纸不利于消化。”

 

Erik扫了一眼这个毫无寄人篱下的自知之明的人，但又一时拿不出话来呛他，只得憋着口气把报纸摊在一边的送餐推车上。

 

吃完了早餐，Erik表示：“我今天没课，我们出去。”

 

Charles用一种洞察一切的狡黠笑了：“告诉我，Erik殿下，是没课还是课都被你推掉了？”

 

Erik冷哼一声：“我说有课就有课，我说没课就不许有课。”

 

Charles夸张地叹了口气：“这样做是不对的，Erik，如果基诺沙的皇子天天这样任性，那我们这些西彻斯特人就复国有望了。”

 

Erik额头上青筋跳了跳：“我不管，我们出去。”说完，他一条胳膊圈过来，把Charles的脑袋捞到自己颈窝边，压着嗓子在Charles耳边低语：“别忘了，你现在是我的所有物，Charles殿下。”

 

Charles似乎怔了一会，接着发出一声轻笑：“任凭差遣，殿下。”

 

Erik扔给Charles几件自己几年前穿的衣服，让他换上。基诺沙皇室成员的服装品味都很老气，除了正装和军服那千篇一律的黑红搭配，其它的衣服都是一些看上去上了年纪的颜色，灰蒙蒙沉甸甸，质感像放久了的画，还浆得笔挺，比起衣服更像是把人绷起来的包装袋。Erik身材发育得肩宽腰窄、长身玉立，穿上这样挺括的衣服便赏心悦目。而Charles这样瘦削柔和的身材，被这制式的衣服一裹，再往Erik身边一站，就莫名其妙地像个年轻的寡夫，散发出一股压抑的挑逗意味。

 

Erik看得有些难受，找来一根他祖母在他六岁的时候打的有猫爪图案的米色围巾套在了Charles的脖子上遮住他的项圈——戴着这么一个特质的项圈，走在街上总是惹人侧目的。虽然Erik自认对Charles的感情里没有柔软的部分，可他不知为何，就是不想让除了自己以外的人伤害到Charles。

 

Erik放了司机一天假，开车的是Ororo，Charles心里分明——Erik是想让她来监视自己。Erik也许能给他一切，可自由这样东西，他却万万不能向他索取。

 

想到这里，Charles不由得困惑了——Erik真的能给他一切吗？只是他自己并不愿意去想他索取。实际上昨晚他只睡了四个小时，中间很长一段时间他甚至不在屋子里。他知道Erik的房间里没有摄像头，因为Erik性格太孤僻，他极度讨厌那种戳探隐私的东西。所以他从落地窗出去，在院子里见到了Raven——基诺沙情报局虽然有办法见识一个可以变貌易容的变种人，可是他们万万想不到，还有一个心灵操控变种人，每次都借着实验室里的机器在帮助她。

 

Charles已经很久没见到自己的妹妹。实际上，Raven和他没有血缘关系，她是Charles的继母带来的孩子，体内流着她被基诺沙人处死的烈士父亲的血，那些血在她体内变成了愤怒和仇恨的催化剂。Charles忧虑地发现，她的言行现在变得更加极端了。

 

Charles爱她，因为在他痛苦无依的灰暗的童年，只有她陪伴着他。可是Charles同时却又很清醒地认识到，自己和她在通往同一个目的地的不同道路上渐行渐远，他从未放弃过把她拉回来，可她却渐渐地已经听不到他的声音。

 

Raven看了一眼窗户玻璃后的Erik，又看着Charles，她眼里有股阴沉的戾气，跟小时候他认识的那个女孩已经不是一个人了。她像看敌人一样草木皆兵地看着一切，其中包括Charles。

 

“你没和他上床？”Raven直白激烈地问：“Charles，你答应过，你会为了西彻斯特出卖能够出卖的一切，而我也一样。所以你居然把消灭我们国家的领袖儿子，当做朋友在看待吗？”

 

Charles眉头皱了起来，眼神平静清明：“我不会用这种手段来欺骗他，Raven，Erik不该被卷进来。”

 

“事到如今，你居然在说这种话。”Raven瞪着他：“Charles，血脉于他而言是原罪，于你我而言，亦是如此。他在她母亲肚子里成型那一刻，就注定无法逃避占据这个肉体、这个身份的代价！你必须去做，Charles，为了西彻斯特。”

 

“够了，Raven！”Charles低声叱道：“Erik不是那种会被色欲迷惑的人，他冷静审慎得你无法想象！他不会因为跟我上床就对我言听计从！”

 

Raven冷笑：“那你就去迷倒他，我亲爱的哥哥，我相信你能够做到。以前就有很多人说——你的美貌无可匹敌。”

 

Charles咬紧了后槽牙，痛心又震惊地看着Raven。他不知道她身上发生了什么，以至于她会变成这幅陌生的样子。Charles很明白，如今国破家亡，他们都无法奢求一切还是以前的模样，只是他没想到，Raven竟然会这样顺理成章地要他出卖自己，去欺骗他此生最爱的人。

 

——那可是Erik，Charles宁愿自己被斫骨剥皮，也绝对不会靠蒙骗引诱来侮辱Erik的自尊。

 

Raven尖锐地看了他一眼，扭过头去正对着湖区荒凉的月色。“你好好想想，是你的私情重要，还是西彻斯特重要。”她说，然后变化成一个女佣的模样，转身走进了被月光染成一片霜白的空旷。

 

头顶的月亮，在人类产生之前就已经存在，她见证过神明，见证过恶魔，也见证过人类。不知道人类是不是她眼中最卑劣可笑的一种？此刻冰冷入骨的月色铺天盖地漫来，几乎要将世界拖回空无一物的蛮荒。Raven走了，她没有回头。在他身后安睡的Erik对于他的痛苦没有知觉也没有理解。他站在远离故乡的陌异里荒凉无着，只有眼睛里开始发冷的泪水在提醒着他还没变成孤魂野鬼，不得自由。

 

他想要的炽烈蓬勃的爱，从来没有人给过他。他又深知这样的爱多么珍贵美好，所以只要对方给了他一点点理由，他就会倾心吐胆地把这样的爱意奉献出去。Charles知道自己是有罪的，他只能靠着这样流干自己血的方式来偿还，来自我宽慰。

 

——作为王子，没有好好保护西彻斯特，这是他罪状之一。能力失控杀死了母亲，这是他的罪状之二。

 

他在更深露重的院子里站了很久，后半夜摸回了床上。他把自己的一缕头发塞回了Erik的手心——Erik对他还是存有戒心，用这种方式来防备他。Charles棋高一着，可是他没有因此产生任何快意。

 

他缩回被子里，身上还带着冬天院子里的寒意。他从小就身体差，更因为一些特殊原因而无法像正常人一样拥有健康的生活。他的血源注定了他躯壳的残败，而在他短短十五载的人生里发生了许多事，那些事几乎摧毁了他——都和他所爱着的人有关。

 

寒意顺着肌理存存渗进，胸腔传来一阵阵剧痛。他习惯了这样被万蚁噬心的痛苦，只是捂着胸口把自己埋在被窝里不吱声。冷汗渐渐地浸透了被褥，他的神识在痛楚的海洋上荡漾，像一尾孱弱的浮萍。能够慰藉他的人就在他身边，可是他不敢去触摸他。

 

在被窝里他闻到了Erik身上的沐浴露香味，那是一种寒凉清冽的味道，像夏天湃在冰里的水果，结满冰霜的河流，还有指尖微凉的抚摸。

 

——他捂着胸口的手打着剧烈的颤，手背上爆出了狰狞的青筋，在那单薄的胸口下面，他只有半颗心脏。

 

***

 

“Erik，我想吃瞻葡。”Charles坐在车里，手一下下地揪着围巾的线头。“你可以给我买一些吗？”

 

Erik瞥了他一眼：“你倒是不客气，一下就要这么贵的水果。”

 

Charles笑了笑，手不禁地捂上了自己胸口的位置：“因为我对它有瘾，不吃就会死。”

 

他后半句说得没头没脑，却有股从齿缝里打磨出来一般的正经，令Erik不由得一愣。可他回过神来的时候，却发现Charles在自得其乐地看着窗外风景。

 

“我很久没有出来了，也不知道现在人间什么盛况。”Charles笑着，将额边一缕碎发拨弄到了耳后，然后他在玻璃上Erik的倒影里看到了一种熟悉的眼神——曾经父亲的卫兵、基诺沙的狱卒、实验室里的工作人员甚至官员和将领都有过那种眼神。他知道那眼神背后的欲望是什么。

 

可是Charles不愿意表现出对那样的眼神的察觉和懂得，哪怕在现实里他已经成了别人的足下泥尘，任遭践踏也由不得自己，可他无论如何都不屑在肉/欲和情/色的领域里做个王者。

 

他的母族留给了他一样遗产——无与伦比、异于常人的美貌。西彻斯特的祭司一族代代如此。正因为这是母亲留给他的遗产，是他曾经是某人至亲的证明，所以他才格外不愿意去拿他变现做交易的财产。更何况他知道，这种东西一旦有了标价，那他以后就会彻底堕落，变成一个玩偶。基诺沙杀死了Charles王子，但不曾杀死他，而这一回，杀死他的会是他自己。

 

车停在一家高级百货的地下，Charles有些好笑地发现清贵高雅的Erik殿下竟也是个俗人，带人出来只会一味地往家里搜罗无用的贵重品。

 

接下来的半天时间里，他惊异地发现Erik的品味简直和有了两个钱就开始尾巴翘天上的高中生没有两样。他先是在珠宝专柜给Charles买了一堆昂贵的手镯，金灿灿的几乎晃瞎Charles的眼睛。然后他给他买了各种浴巾、茶杯和洗漱用具。在卖场里，两人差点为了颜色的选择吵起来，不远处隐在人群里的Ororo不由得做出一副蓄势待发的样子，随时准备扑过来劝架。

 

后来他们跑去生活区，Erik居然跑去买了新出的游戏，又去买了一堆软饮料和小女生的零嘴，说是为了投喂Charles。虽然Charles确实很喜欢吃这些少女情怀的零食，可是他嘴上是打死也不承认的，Erik就在这场嘴仗里占了上风，调侃了Charles一路，弄得Charles把头埋进了围巾里，耳朵尖却红了。Ororo观察着年纪比自己还大几个月的皇子陛下所做的幼稚行为，不由得开始忧国忧民，痛心疾首地摇了摇头。

 

然后两人经过了水果摊，Erik看到了被一个个地包装在精致的锡箔纸里的瞻葡，问：“你要吃几个？”

 

“每三天吃一个。”Charles回答。

 

“你吃药？”Erik皱起了眉头，把果子拿过来掂在手里：“还好我有钱，你要是落在别人手里岂不是得馋死了，Charles。”

 

Charles微笑：“也不会。”——但是如果不是万不得已，他不想选择那样的解决方式。

 

Erik买完了东西，十分没绅士风度地大包小包全部塞给了Ororo，自己一头就钻进了车后座。

 

“你这样对一位女士是不是太过分了些。”Charles看着窗外焦头烂额地把上司买的东西往后备箱里塞的Ororo，不仅有些同情。

 

“你不懂，Charles，这女孩是个真正的战士，她尤其讨厌别人因为她是女孩就谦让她。”Erik凑过来，三分打趣七分认真地说：“有些人不需要被呵护，也不需要被照料。”

 

Charles看着年纪几乎跟他一样轻的Ororo，有些了然，但他只是摇了摇头：“没有人会不喜欢被关心的感觉，Erik。”

 

Erik耸了耸肩，似乎无意与他争辩。两个人一路无话，就这样又回到了行宫。天已经开始擦黑了，Erik却还精力充沛，换上运动装就要去健身房做例行的俯卧撑，虽然他才十六岁，可是已经有了很明显的腹肌线条，相比之下，Charles简直就是个营养不良的病猫。

 

Charles突然想起什么，说道：“哎呀，我们没买衣服。”

 

Erik顿时露出一副嫌弃的表情：“我父皇说，穿成衣的皇室成员连乞丐都不如。”

 

“……我不是皇室成员，可以将就。”Charles一言难尽地看着Erik。

 

“不行，我不允许。”Erik摇了摇头：“我会让裁缝今晚过来，你先看书，或者随便找点什么玩。”

 

“我不是三岁小孩。”Charles不满地撇了撇嘴，走到书架前，开始认真挑选一本书来打发时间。

 

Erik进了健身房，片刻后，一个女佣走进了后厨。现在离晚饭时间还早，厨房里没有别人。女佣开始准备殿下健身结束以后要喝的饮品，她翻出榨汁机，动作有些生疏地开始榨起了橙汁，她以前从来没做过这个。

 

女佣做橙汁的时候突然陷入了深思，恍惚间她的眼球整个变成了黄色——这个工作牌真正的主人此刻被绑在楼梯间里，现在这个是Raven。

 

她在想自己今天早上潜入皇帝办公室时偷听到的话，Erik Lehnsherr跟他那位覆灭了一个国家的父亲比，到底还是太年轻。Lehnsherr皇帝已经察觉到了Erik和Charles之间的关系。

 

“那个孩子可以被拿来当宠物、玩具、泄/欲对象。”Lehnsherr皇帝对自己的下属说：“但是如果Erik把他当成朋友，那将会非常危险，同时也说明这个孩子很不简单。”

 

“可是殿下似乎很在意他。”那个下属恭谨地禀报：“我不认为应该直接干涉。”

 

皇帝拄着下巴思索了半晌，那张和Erik几乎一模一样的脸上绽现了一丝冷酷的笑意：“我不想做这么残忍的事，但——为了我儿子的安全，我只能这么决定：如果Erik一直没有和他发生关系，那就解决掉他。”

 

“是。”

 

Raven感觉自己的身体凉了半截——该死的，Charles还以为自己多么聪明！实际上他和Erik之间的种种，早就被别人看在了眼里！

 

想着那个灭亡自己国家的男人的脸，还有另外一张更加年轻的脸，Raven心中腾起一股惊人的恨意。她的嘴唇抿成了一条线，眼神顿时充满了杀意。

 

她从制服的贴身口袋里掏出一个小纸袋，里面装着的药粉是她跟Hank要来的——哪怕是用指甲盖轻轻抹一小撮，都能让圣徒堕落成恶兽。

 

——这只是给火上浇一点油，她知道，面对Charles那样一张脸，Erik无论如何都不会做到清心寡欲。

 

她将一大捧药粉悉数倒进了橙汁里，脑子里只有凛冽的恨，而丝毫没有考虑到Charles会因此受到什么样肉体和精神上的伤害。

 

厨房的钟指向了下午六点，Raven把自己精心制作的橙汁放进银托盘，摆上毛巾和温室鲜花，然后推着小车款款走向了健身房的休息间。

 

【TBC】


	5. Chapter 5

【四】

黄昏有股汗意涔涔的意味，透过落地窗看去，窗外的湖泊和山峦都像一大锅饧在了一起的肉块，冒着血沫期期艾艾地融化潮解。

在这片广漠的虚空中，一切都有种遁入原始的野蛮和宁静，这种感觉像落单在荒野里，四周不正常的静谧里随时会有猛兽扑杀而来。

黄昏落在Charles那带着痛楚被烙在手腕上的红色缎带里，他四肢上的伤口已经结了痂，伤口上凝固的血迹，摸上去倒像是他浑身最坚硬的部位。

Charles并拢食指和中指，一直戳着自己的伤口，那种酸涩的痛倒也令人上瘾，把他从这片血色的空虚里拽回了地面，又塞进了这躯壳里。他年幼的时候经常迷失在思想的迷宫中，那里面的芜杂纷扰，是一个个支离的噩梦。然后他便会拿这种肉体上的疼痛让自己清醒过来，痛是唯一一样梦境里没有而现实里有的东西。

他听到吱嘎一声，Erik回来了，如今在Charles的世界里，他成了和痛觉一样会把自己拽回现实里的东西。Erik身上大汗淋漓，正用一块毛巾揩拭着额头的汗珠。他看了Charles一眼，那一眼快得让Charles分辨不出其中的情绪，然后他走进了浴室，哗啦啦的水声传来，混进他留下的汗水味。

Erik仰起头让热水一波波地冲着自己的脸，今天就跟以往的很多天一样，过得平淡无奇。Charles是他日日年年的乏味生活中唯一的变化，是一种刺激的挑战。热意从花洒里溅射出来，淅淅沥沥地扑扇着他的脸，像从沙漠上飞来的鸽子的翅膀。在这股炙热的温度里，他发现自己在傻笑。

可是Erik很快就发现了不对——他们这些皇室后裔从小面对着残酷的生存环境，所以对自身的异状非常敏感。他感到一股躁烈的冲动在啃咬着自己的神经、在自己的血管里崩腾。渐渐的他胸臆里似乎捂着一捧热炭，在那里啖心啖肺地烧灼。

对于这种恶毒的药物，Erik从来没有经验，他甚至没有肉欲上的经验，但他受过这样的教育，Charles带给了他人生中第一次对性冲动的感悟。他感觉浑身都在被情欲燃烧得隐隐作痛，这种感觉像患了流感，来自外界的污染破坏性十足地吞噬着他的清明。

Erik立刻反应过来发生了什么——那杯橙汁一定有问题。那个女佣看上去倒没什么不对的地方，这座行宫里的，都是他的心腹。

想到这里，他的身体在药效作用下血也不由得凉了——只有一个人可以越过他的威信来筹谋这件事，那就是他的亲生父亲。

他当机立断，关掉花洒，抽出一边架子上的毛巾，用嘴咬着毛巾一端想把自己的手捆起来。金属是不能用的，万一他真的失控，金属根本压制不住他。可是他刚把毛巾绕了几个圈，手就开始剧烈地打着颤，根本抓不住毛巾了。

毛巾啪地一声掉在了瓷砖上的水渍里，搅碎了倒影里他强自镇定的脸。

Charles原本坐在房间沙发上看着Erik早上留下来的报纸，浴室门发出的巨响让他被吓了一跳。他从沙发上跳起来，还没来得及反应发生了什么，一个炽热的拥抱就兜头笼了下来，罩紧了他。这个拥抱里有他熟悉的那股线性的清香，可是在沸腾的体温和某种不知名的强烈欲念下，清香里的清澈冰冷都燃起了熊熊大火。

“……Erik？！”Charles惊诧无比，想要挣脱Erik的桎梏，但是一个虚弱的瘦竹竿怎么也不是在军营里受过体术训练的Erik的对手。Charles不知道自己的挣扎带来的摩擦对于此刻的Erik来说是多么致命的一种撩拨——他现在就想要他，他已经想要他这么久了，是灵魂中的情意也好，是骨髓里的性欲也罢，此刻他终于忍无可忍。

Charles惊恐地看着他，那双蓝色的大眼睛里，Erik看到了连自己都陌生的他的眼神。Charles，这颗夜色边缘的启明星，他高悬在天际流淌着奶和蜜。他并不完美，可那不完美在他身上是一种风情万种的特点。Erik既想把他捧在手心里用高山清泉灌溉他，又想撕咬他的血肉，用奴役和疼痛来征服他。

“别怕……嘘，别怕……”Erik在他耳边低声说着，他高涨的情欲让他感觉不到Charles的抗拒和颤抖。

“Erik……”Charles尽管惊慌，可他还保有自己的理智。他突然反应了过来——Erik不对劲，应当有人做过什么手脚！想到这里，他下意识地就用了全力去推搡Erik，Erik和整个基诺沙宫廷都不知道一个秘密，但是Charles和Raven知道。Charles不想利用这样的信息不对等造成的阴差阳错去伤害Erik。

他眼见推不开Erik，下了决心要豁出去，于是伸手摸向了自己的项圈，可是他还没摸到，就被Erik一把揪住了胳膊。然后一阵天地震荡、浑身剧痛，他被扔到了床上。

Erik伸手，像音乐会上的指挥家，操纵着床头的铁栏杆爬了过去，迅速地攀上了Charles的胳膊。Charles被以一种非常可怕的姿势缠扭在床上，他拼命挣动，可是金属只听命于Erik，不听命于他的恐惧和绝望。

这种感觉又回来了，他害怕这种被金属纠缠禁锢的滋味。他们都以为西彻斯特的王子意志力强大无比、怎么样都不会崩溃。可是Charles自己知道，那是一种多么痛苦的坚强。他害怕牢笼，害怕手铐脚镣，害怕这些冰冷的金属无情的纠缠。

“Erik！放开我！”他拼命地挣扎踢蹬，床上的被褥在他剧烈的挣动下，挤出一团团痛苦的皱纹。可是Erik却像没听见，他压了下来，Charles被笼罩在了一个散发男性气息的宽广怀抱里，Erik身上精壮的肌肉几乎硌痛了他。

他瞪着Erik，没有放弃地用力反抗着，可在这过程里Erik三下五除二就撕碎了他的衣服。白皙清瘦的身体就这样暴露在了空气里，像一截被剥出来的嫩笋。Erik没有闲暇多去欣赏赞叹，他不是没见过Charles的肉体，只是第一次这样有机会得到他。

他低头一口咬在Charles的锁骨上，Charles疼得倒抽一口气。Erik刚沐浴完，身上一身水汽，体温蒸腾成一片湿热，迅速地渗进Charles的肌肤。Charles此刻感到害怕极了，他眼睛里蓄着一层泪水，恶狠狠却又无力低骂道：“混蛋……混蛋……”

身下一凉，裤子也被剥去了，Erik掐着他光裸的腿，用力地掰了开来。Charles当然不肯就范，一个发力就朝着Erik的胸口踹去，却被Erik捏住了脚踝。那大拇指上的细茧摩挲着脚踝上那一小块娇嫩敏感的皮肤，意味是说不出的猥亵下流。Charles脸涨的通红，还想再挣扎，却感到一阵冰凉爬过脚脖子，他惊慌失措地低头一看，只见Erik控制床位的栏杆捆住了他的腿，那些金属的死物随着Erik的心意把Charles强扭成一个屈辱淫秽的姿势。

像是知道这一切都没有转圜了，Charles咬住了下嘴唇。他的蓝眼睛因为泪水而变得清亮莹澈，看上去仿佛雪山上飘雪的湖泊，可他的眼眶却因为屈辱和羞愤而涨起了浓稠的嫣红，那红色一路烧到太阳穴，让Charles那张不是淡定就是温柔的脸，突然多了不可说的淫荡。

他感觉到了一个滚烫硬挺的东西在摩擦着他大腿内侧的皮肤，让人毛骨悚然。他索性闭上眼睛，不去正面此刻发生在自己身上的这种可以被说成是“强暴”的事。

一滴泪顺在他眼角滚落，消逝在了那片嫣红尽头。

“Charles……Charles……”Erik喊着他的名字，像是要把他的名字连同他的身体一起嚼碎了一般。

Charles未经人事的后穴紧致干涩，此刻已经神昏智丧的Erik想不到还有前戏这回事。他用力把自己的性器挤进去，可没想到遇到了阻塞，才塞进去一个头部就再难进去了。他被那柔软黏湿的内壁吮吸得发痛，因此也更加暴躁，几乎是使了蛮力地往Charles的身体里撞进去。

Charles痛得浑身痉挛发抖，他后腰被Erik顶的抬起了床铺，紧绷着扭歪起来，那把纤细的腰肢像是要被捣进身体里的凶器给戳断。他整个人像是被从下身一劈为二，他痛得冷汗直冒却无法动弹，一动就是不期然的撕心裂肺。

Erik终于整根没入了Charles的身体，那未经人事的后穴被撑开到了无法想象的程度，柔嫩的穴肉鼓胀出一股烂熟的红。他们在肉体上结合了，可是两个人都不好过。这种未开化的仪式仿佛成了酷刑，让他们在疼痛中感知彼此的肉体，那是一种最为鲜明世俗的侵占掠夺。

Charles的身体打着微颤，他松开被咬得几乎出血的下嘴唇，绝望地看向窗外已经沉下来的夜幕。万种色彩中最为原始的黑沉淀了下来，那是干涸而死的鱼眼睛里的日食。窗帘上绣满了不知名的草木，都来自亿万年前，没有肮脏欲望的原初时代。此刻它们周身凝固的时间突然被解冻，使得它们迅速地颓败下去，发出那股草木尸变时最萎靡、也最沉郁蛊惑的香气。

Erik只是操干着他，他没有吻他也没有抚摸啃咬他，他在他身上耸动着，汗水一滴滴淌落，滴在Charles的皮肤上。身下的痛无休无止，而视线里只有漆黑苍茫的长夜。这个占有着他的人，永远不会给他温存。Charles呆愣着，身体上的痛锥心刺骨，可他的灵魂却被掏空了，他不想去看Erik那双仿佛空心般的绿色眼睛和他雕塑一样英俊的面容，因为他知道那些美好珍贵都不属于他。

Erik永远不属于他，他只能等着被Erik掠夺。

被自己喜欢的人强暴这个事实让他心寒血冷，可覆盖着他的这具年轻强壮的身体又如此炽热。血液和肠道里的粘液让甬道变得湿润了起来，不再那么难进出，可依旧紧致。这样交合的姿势似乎让Erik感到不够快意，他操纵着铁栏杆，Charles跟被叉在竹签上的肉片一样被翻转了过来，趴跪在床上。他屈辱得咬住了枕头，眼前只有被Erik拆掉的床头铁栏，却实在得让他有了一丝安然，至少他不用特意避开不看Erik的脸了。

Erik又插了进来，因为这姿势的缘故，这回插得更深。Charles也不知道他吃什么长大的，身下那个怪物发育得这样可怕，几乎直直地要把他五脏六腑捣成泥。他发着抖，忍住了眼前一波又一波的窒息带来的眩晕，低头去看自己的小腹，那上面还残留着Erik留下的汗渍，整个小腹都被捅得畸形地鼓胀了起来。

Charles的腰窝上有个与生俱来的图腾，那是Xavier血统的证明，只是好像只有他长在那么暧昧的位置。那是一对张开的翅膀，一边是天使的纯白羽翼，一边是恶魔的漆黑骨翼。

Erik喘着粗气，卖力地抽插着。这也是他第一次这样真刀真枪地干这种事，加上药效，脑子里都是空白的。炽热的情欲像可怕的深渊一样吞噬了他，除了那句“别怕”，他想不到要说什么。此刻他像一个全然聋盲的人，能感触到的只有身下这具没有反抗力的柔软肉体。

汗水扑簌着滚落，从他小腹上淌到Charles的腰窝上。他插得这样凶猛用力，让Charles那点紧绷的皮肉都跟着抖动了起来，后腰上一对翅膀抖得像是翩然欲飞一样。他突然觉得不够，还有哪里没有彻底地侵略，于是他像是要宣泄什么一样，俯下身去一口咬住了Charles的后颈，这突如其来的痛与刺激让Charles直挺挺地打了个寒颤。

他吮吸着Charles的后背皮肤，手指用力地掐着他，留下一道道淤青和红痕，像是要靠着自己的牙齿和手指把Charles撕碎一样，放肆地蹂躏着Charles。那几乎是惩罚般的啃咬间垂坠着滑腻的津液也一缕缕血丝，Charles不知道一个人在床上居然还能爆发出这样的戾气和暴力倾向，不由得僵住了，被Erik箍在双臂间肆意玩弄掳掠。

后来不知道他又被Erik翻来覆去操了多少次，床上凌乱的被褥在他们的汗水和粘稠的体液里都混成了一团泥泞。等到Erik终于发泄了个够，意识在疲惫里渐渐清明的时候，屋子里已经是一片性欲风暴后的腥膻，身体说不出的黏腻沉重，在那种泄欲后的空虚里却有隐隐有种难言的快乐。

可Charles不是，他甚至没有被Erik操得硬起来。浑浊的精液混着撕裂的伤口渗出来的血，将大腿内侧染得一片污浊。他把头埋在被子里，瘦弱的肩膀上全是咬痕淤青，他的身体颤抖着，像是要把那些污秽的印记从自己身上甩出去。

Erik抓住他一侧肩膀，把他翻了过来，他发现Charles已经昏迷了，却还在哭。

***

今天晚上，行宫的女佣们吓了一大跳，因为皇子殿下从屋子里走出来的时候，衣衫不整，头发乱得像一团稻草，更别提他浑身汗水，身上散发着一股情欲的气息。

他手里攥着一张床单，上面沾了斑驳的血和精液。殿下黑着脸，把那满是不可名状之物的床单一把扔到地上，冷声道：“洗干净。”然后此情此景让女佣长几乎昏迷了过去。

原本该是午饭时间的时刻，殿下和那位少年都没下来，她们上去敲门，却收获了殿下怒吼的一句：“滚！”然后便都悻悻下楼了。

Erik焦躁地在房内踱步，一边揉着头发一边对着话筒低吼：“我没有……！我他妈是真的不知道自己怎么了！好了，Rogue，现在不是讨论这个的时候，他在发高烧！我该怎么办……”

“好笑，你那边这么多佣人，还要来问我？”电话那头，Rogue一边涂着指甲油一边拿肩膀夹着电话回应：“你让他们帮忙处理不就得了？”

“Charles要是知道我让别人看到他这个样子，他会杀了我的！”Erik快抓狂了：“不，他已经想杀了我了！”

Rogue发出一声嗤笑：“你把他洗干净，然后吃点止痛药，然后带到我这里来。这应该能办到吧，Erik殿下？”

“好的，就这样了。”Erik也不知道是在跟谁发脾气，一把就将电话挂断了。

【TBC】


End file.
